


Crossed One too Many T's

by herbiecide



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, NBA refs are stupid, Worst Technical Foul Call in History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbiecide/pseuds/herbiecide
Summary: The 2012 Clippers are in the middle of a dogfight vs. the Grizzlies in the NBA playoffs. The game is close, no team has an edge over the other. But then, an easy miss by Memphis! This is the perfect opportunity to get this game tied! But will the basketball gods let the Clippers get their tie they so desperately want?
Relationships: Blake Griffin & Reggie Evans
Kudos: 1





	Crossed One too Many T's

I am Blake Griffin, yes I am.

I’m on the Clippers, that’s my jam

We’re in the playoffs, on a run

The second quarter, almost done.

The Grizzlies coming on our back

But Bledsoe rebounds: back on track.

I put my hand up for the pass

He throws a bullet: pure and fast.

I catch the ball and look to score

And Evans blows by on the floor

I lob it over with my all

He hits his stride, and grabs the ball

Only one can take a stand

He reaches out with his white hands

Evans tries to take a shot

But of course, its fucking blocked.

*WHISTLE*

A foul! Oh yes, this is a treat

The bench is jumping from their seats

I look to Evans with my eyes

He sees my hand, and does realize

That I want his hand slapped on mine

And he accepts: a great hi-five.

*WHISTLE*

**TECHNICAL FOUL?!**

Fuck you Marc Davis, you are a quack,

Worse than Odom, who was on crack!

I see those hands create a T

And it all clicks: I HATE THIS LEAGUE!

**FUCK THE REFS!  
FUCK THE REFS!**

**FUCK THE REFS!**

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfHPMqIso7o


End file.
